(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for movement of a rear catch of a double folding seat for a vehicle, and more particularly to a structure for moving a rear catch away from a quarter trim to provide more loading/unloading space.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A typical double folding seat includes a hinge at a front part of a seat frame, and a rear mounting structure using a striker and a rear catch that can be released from the striker to fold the rear part of the seat forward.
Even with a second-row seat in such a folded configuration, it acts as an obstacle to passengers getting in to or out of third-row seats. The rear catch is a particular problem as it is so close to the quarter trim.